The Nordic Club Five
by Neko no Kami
Summary: The Host Club is put in charge of taking care of the transfers from World Nations Academy, but is there more to this group of boys, besides them being hot, and Kyoya won't rest until he finds out who they are and what they're really here for. Nordic Five and no parings because I suck at romance. Please read and review. No flames please. Rated T because I don't trust myself.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to make this short this is just and intro paragraph to see how people like my idea, then maybe I'll continue the story and chapters will be longer but if you see me not updating check my profile to find out why.**

 **I'm pretty sure I don't have to say I don't own anything cause I'm pretty sure it's obvious.**

 **Human Names:**

 **Denmark- Magnus Densen**

 **Iceland- Emil Steilsson**

 **Norway- Lukas Bondevik**

 **Sweden- Berwald** **Oxenstierna**

 **Finland-** **Tino Väinämöinen**

 **Last note: no parings sorry but I suck at romance but when Sweden calls Finland wife it's like when Tamaki calls Kyoya (I think that's how you spell it) mommy. now that we're done with that let's begin. Finally.**

"Mommy!" came a yell out of a suppose-to-be empty music room three, but what most new students didn't know that this was not a music room but a Host Club, but not just any Host Club, it is the Ouran High School Host Club. Anyone from inside would be able to know that the yell came from none other than their 'king' Tamaki Souh.

"What is it Daddy" said a tall second-year with black hair, glasses, and a look that can give anyone the shivers. His name is Kyoya Ootori, the Cool-Type and the brains behind the Host Club, but do tell them that. As to why they call each other that I have no idea.

"Didn't you hear the news, new transfer students are coming to Ouran Academy from World Nation Academy, and I want to give them a warm Host Club welcome to the school." said the over eccentric blonde second-year.

"Hey boss I don't think that's a good idea." said a red-headed twin named Hikaru Hitachiin.

"Yea, remember last time we did that," said the other twin named Kaoru Hitachiin.

"You got slapped by every single girl there." finished Hikaru, the Hitachiin twins were the Devil-Type and the Host Clubs fill of the 'Gay Romance' for all those crazy fan-girls out there.

"That wasn't my fault how was I suppose to know that Americans hate it when guys try to compliment them." complained Tamaki now in his corner of gloom.

"Tama-Chan don't be sad they came from a different culture where they're not used to guys giving them compliments" said a little-but-is-older-than-he-looks third-year named Mitsukuni Haninozuka also known as 'Honey'. He was sitting on the shoulders of his cousin, Takashi Morinozuka also known as 'Mori' who was, like always, standing there being silent like a stalker.

"When are they coming anyway Senpai?" said the last member of the Host Club, Haruhi Fujioka, and only the Host Club knew about his one secret. He was a she. and to her it didn't matter what you are but who you are. She was in the Host Club because she broke a expensive urn that was worth 8 million yen, and since she is there on scholarship she can't pay for it and has to work for it instead.

"They should be coming tomorrow morning, and we are in charge of giving them a tour of Ouran Academy" said Kyoya looking on his computer for anything on the new students to use against them if he ever needs anything.

"And we weren't told about this sooner!" yelled Haruhi now glaring daggers at Tamaki.

"I thought it would be a great surprise for you." wined Tamaki looking as pathetic as ever.

"When did that idea come up." grumbled Haruhi still angry at Tamaki.

"AHHH~ I'm soo sorry my beautiful daughter please don't be mad at me!" cried Tamaki, now hugging Haruhi.

"Get of me Senpai!" yelled Haruhi, who pushed him off and grabbed her stuff, and started to walk to the door. "I have to go or else I'm going to be late for the sale at the supermarket, bye guys."

"Bye Haruhi!" yelled the twins with both arms around each other with a stupid smile on their faces.

"See you later Haru-Chan!" yelled Honey, waving with Usa-Chan in his arms.

After Haruhi left an awkward silence was created, then Tamaki spoke up, "I think we should of told her how many there are."

"And we forgot to tell her that they all will be rooming in the apartment next to hers." said Kyoya, with everyone now looking at him.

"WHAT!"

 **I hope that would satisfy the prologue and maybe longer chapters later and the Nordic Five will join next chapter. Please follow/favorite and review, constructive criticism please. Kay Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**First a quick note, sorry for the name mix-up for Denmark, I got this crap off of HetaliaWiki. Another note, thank you for all the Reviews and follows/favorites, and I'm really sorry for the wait but First year in high school coming up so Fandom and all Pre-AP, AP, and being money planer for the city anime club keeps you busy, at least I'm done with Summer School and going into my freshman year as a sophomore. and if you have and plot bunnies forming in your head go ahead and PM me about them. Remember no parings.**

 **Human Names:**

 **Denmark- Mathias** **Kohler - Third Year**

 **Iceland- Emil Steilsson - First Year**

 **Norway- Lukas Bondevik - Second Year**

 **Sweden- Berwald Oxenstierna - Second Year**

 **Finland- Tino Väinämöinen - Second Year**

In math class Haruhi was sorting through her stuff for the lesson, but this was proving to be difficult with two trickster twins hunching over her. None the less she learned how to block them out.

"-be like?" Hikaru asked looking at her expectantly awaiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she questioned looking confused about what he was talking about.

"He asked, what do you think the foreign exchange students would be like?" the other identical twin, Kaoru, repeated.

Totally forgetting about the exchange program, with it being too early in the morning for this, she remembered she was asked to tour said student. Then the clogs started working in her head again, processing what the twins said. "Wait 'students' as in more than one?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you left before we could tell you that there's fi-" Hikaru was cut off when the teacher walked in starting class.

"Quiet down everyone and please sit in your seats." she said as everyone moved for their groups in to their seats, "Now, as I'm sure as most of you know by now, we have a few foreign exchange students for the rest of this year. So, I'd like to introduce our First Year student, Steilsson, Emil please come into the class room."

A boy with pale, almost white, blonde hair walked into class with a practically strait face, but you can still see a hint of nervousness in his face. He also had a white bow on instead of a black school tie on, but the most shocking thing about him, besides with pale complexion ans hair, was his eyes. They were a light purple, not like Tamaki's blue like purple, but purple, purple, the unnatural kind.

"halló minn nafn er Emil Steilsson." He said in a quiet voice, but very nervous tone showed besides his attempt to cover it.

"Does anyone have and questions for Emil here before class starts?" the teacher said to keep them form asking later during class.

A girl with short black hair rose her hand first, "Where do you come from?"

He had a five second pause before answering, "Ég er frá Íslandi." he answered in his native language only to receive blank stares from everyone in the class, "I'm from Iceland." he repeated with a sigh not being allowed to use his language.

After a few more useless questions, like favorite color or animal, he took a seat behind Haruhi and started drawing on his notes, oblivious about the plot that is being planned behind him on both sides and Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other and wink as the poor soul in between them takes a long sigh. This was going to be a long day.

 **And done. I'll be introducing each of the characters by year meaning Denny goes last. So good or bad. Please review and favorite this chapter was hard to write with big dogs that get it through their thick heads they're not small lap dogs.**

 **Bye hope to have chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello This is an early chapter I know, but I was trying to get another chapter in before school starts tomorrow. So I'm trying to make this the longest chapter so-far, but no promises on that. Right now I'm typing this at a friends house right after getting only two hours of sleep, Yay. I also got my hair done, so now it's short with the front bangs blue. Now on to the story.**

 **Human Names:**

 **Denmark- Mathias** **Kohler - Third Year**

 **Iceland- Emil Steilsson - First Year**

 **Norway- Lukas Bondevik - Second Year**

 **Sweden- Berwald Oxenstierna - Second Year**

 **Finland- Tino Väinämöinen - Second Year**

Tamaki Souh was very anxious, and practically on the edge of his seat, but the reason being different from what most people would get anxious over in a high school setting. No, he was awaiting for the new exchange students to arrive. He wanted to see if they were host club material, or not. Apparently, three out of five of the exchange students would be in his year, more specifically, his class. He was thinking about all the possibilities of types that a foreign exchange student can offer to the club.

While Tamaki was thinking about the exchange students types, his friend, Kyoya, was thinking about why. Why would they have exchange students coming this late in the year, and at such short notice? Things like this would be set up a year in advance, and each of the students would be living with a host family, not by themselves in an apartment together. This was a very strange occurrence indeed, and nothing would get in the way of him finding out what they're really here for.

Tamaki started to tune the teachers lecture out, until he mentioned a big announcement.

"Attention class!" as he yelled this the class immediately shut up with all eyes up front, "Today, and till the end of the year, we will be hosting a big exchange program, and out of this program this class, and year, will be holding three of those students. Now, I'd like to introduce, Bondevik Lukas, Oxenstierna Berwald, and Väinämöinen Tino." Once he said this three students, of the strangest variety, walked into class.

The first was of medium height, and a small, but muscular, build. He had light, blonde hair with a curl, that almost looked like it was floating, and a small hairpin of a cross on his left side, pale, but not too pale, skin, and light purple eyes. Although some saw beauty within those eyes, but they were the eyes of nothing. they held no emotion what-so-ever, it was like looking into the eyes of a dead man, no life, no emotion, just staring off into nothingness. Yet seemingly those looks put together had all the girl in the room fawning over him, and this did not go unnoticed by a certain host club king.

He spoke with a soft, wispy, and distant voice, yet it still remained manly, "Hei, mitt navn er Lukas Bondevik.", once he said this all the girls screamed and looked at him like candy. "I'm from Norway." Even during all the squealing, he still remained still with a cold, dead face. Tamaki swore that he will get him in the host club no matter what.

The second man was REALLY tall, and slightly (very) Intimidating and scary. He had a large build, but not in a fat kind of way. He had bright blonde hair and icy blue eyes with glasses on. This guy had a very protective aurora floating around around him. Kinda like Mori, except way more terrifying. The girls were backing away as much in their seats as they can to get away from this foreign giant. Tamaki took note of this to see if it's possible to change his affect on people.

When this one spoke, his accent was so deep barely anyone could understand him. "Hej, mitt namn är Berwald Oxenstierna." His deep voice shunned Mori's deep voice by a land slide. Now all he needed was a cute, childish person to be protective of, then we got our selves another Mori. " 'm fr'm Sw'd'n, 'nd th's 's m' w'f'.", when he said this he put his arm over the third person, who tensed up when he felt his touch.

The third person immediately responded to what Berwald said, "I'm not his wife." He said this with a very shaking, yet happy voice. He was rather small for a second year, he had blonde hair and baby blue eyes, and a constant smile on his face. Instead of wearing the school tie he wore a little black bow-tie. he looked like a kind of person who will try to be nice to anyone no matter what, but something so small can crush him in one blow. In other words, he was very kawaii. At least according to all the girls, with all the 'awww'ing' calmed down, and his blush toned down, he continued talking.

"Hei, nimeni on Tino Väinämöinen." he spoke, but this time with less fear and more happiness. "Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm a tough guy, I'm more like a delicate flower. Right Sve?" then he looked up to the big guy with a big smile, opposite to his reaction of him before. "I hope to have lots of fun here, and learn a new experience different from my home in Finland." when he was done speaking all the girls practically died of adorableness. Tamaki knew he needed to get him in the club, but by the looks of it, he wasn't going to part from the big, scary guy anytime soon, so if he gets one he gets the other no matter what.

Once all the exchange students sat down (Tino by Berwald in the back, and Lukas next to them but in the corner, in the dark, alone) class continued, but Kyoya lost interest in the lesson, and grew interest in the new students sitting in the back. Something wasn't right about them. They held their selves to high and great, and Lukas was too young to have those eyes. The eyes of someone who has seen a lot of disaster, death, and loss, the eyes of some one who has died on the inside, but stays alive to prevent other from making the same mistakes. Kyoya was going to get to the botto-

His thoughts were stopped by a loud, obnoxious Tamaki talking about the best way to get them to join the club, and the school bell signalling the end of first period. He blocked Tamaki out while he put his stuff together for next class, but his eyes never wavering from the leaving trio. 'I don't know who you are, but I promise to the Ootori name, I will find out who you are.'

 **Finally done with this chapter, now have to get ready for school. Ugh, why can't real school be like anime school, where all we do is stare outside windows and participate in clubs. All well, then we wouldn't have anime. So the reason I'm doing this early is because I don't know when I'll get any free time for the next chapter (Not as long as last time) So favorite/Follow and review Please, also I am replying to all review now so check your inboxes for next time we see Mori, Huni, and the Cinnamon Roll known as Denmark.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, It's time for Denmark,but an IMPORTANT MESSAGE I'm starting school now and some of you may know that I'm starting High school now, but I won't be able to type much cause of my classes All Pre-AP classes, Advance Orchestra, Computer Science, and AP World History which started class by being told that by the end of the first six weeks 10 people will drop it, and I'm the only freshman in a all sophomore class, Yay. So I'll be busy. and I am also the vice president of the RPG, Anime, and Gamers club and trying for the orchestra too. But on a brighter note guess who has the biggest group in the cafeteria, me that's who and they follow me around. now that that's out of the way now the story.**

 **Another note (this one was written on Halloween while the top note was written a long time ago), I'm going through a lot of depression and my family is on the edge of breaking apart again, and I'm just trying not to snap, but I hope I get through it and more details will be given at the end of the chapter.**

 **Human Names:**

 **Denmark- Mathias** **Kohler - Third Year**

 **Iceland- Emil Steilsson - First Year**

 **Norway- Lukas Bondevik - Second Year**

 **Sweden- Berwald Oxenstierna - Second Year**

 **Finland- Tino Väinämöinen - Second Year**

A small Huni was sleeping before class started, while all the girls watched him in awe. His bigger cousin, Mori, woke him up, "Mitsukuni, time to wake up." he said in a deep handsome voice. The smaller, but older cousin woke up with a small yawn and rubbed his eyes in a childish way causing all the girls to squeal.

"Huh, what is it?" He said with a childish voice.

"You have to be awake for the exchange student." He said with little emotion.

As he started to say something the Teacher walked in. "Seats now please." he said in long droning voice, "Lets get this over with. Today we are having an exchange student join us so here he is, Kohler Mathias." once said, a very bubbly person walked in.

He had spiked up blonde hair practically defying gravity, (A/N this is where I stopped and continued) sea blue eyes that radiated with energy, he was almost as tall as Mori. Mathias' uniform was the same as every other boy, except he didn't wear a tie and his school jacket wasn't buttoned up, and his dress shirt was only buttoned up a little over half way showing his pecks and bare chest, which made all the girls stare a bit lower than his eyes to get a glimpse of his muscles. He was very jumpy and looked like if he didn't get a chance to talk then he would explode with words.

Huni was thinking about how this man would be a great friend and join the Host Club, but his thought was cut short as Mathias started to talk, really fast.

"Hej mit navn er Mathias Kohler, og vi vil have det så sjovt i år, og du vil alle elsker mig, om du gør eller ikke faktisk elsker mig!", we all just stared at him like he was crazy, not saying that he isn't though.

"Uhhh, what?" a girl at the front dared to ask the smiling Danish, and once she said this his smile got bigger and turned into a laugh.

"oops sorry, I got so excited i forgot to switch languages what I said was, 'Hello my name is Mathias Kohler, and we will have so much fun this year, and you will all love me whether you do or do not actually love me!'" if it's even possible, his smile got even wider, and this unnerved Mori just a bit.

Huni looked at Mori and nodded, in return, Mori nodded back. Now the plan to get the foreign exchange students to join the Host Club can now commence.

 **Sorry it took so long and it's not as long of a chapter as I wanted but now it's out for the people to read, so I hope everyone has a**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! \\(^.^)/**

 **Now for the serious stuff, you can skip it if you don't like that kind of thing.  
My first year in High school has been Hell with my family fighting every night is giving me a lot of fear and anxiety and I'm trying to keep my mask up at school so everyone there thinks I have a perfect life, but it's really hurting me and I'm just trying to get through it all, and keep me from hurting my self.**

 **So Goodbye and I'll try to get the next chapter out for you guys, Bye Bye.'**

 **NEKO NO KAMI, OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOO SORRY I WILL START THE STORY RIGHT AWAY, AUTHORS NOTES WILL BE AT THE END.**

Emil was walking to leave his last class of the day. Right when he walk out the door two pairs of arms grabbed him on both sides and started to drag him off to who knows where. Panicked he yelped, "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!", but the questions were all null and void. reminding him of his brother Mathias' antics, he knew the wisest decision is to keep quite and let it happen until he sees a open gap to escape. Soon he notices that they are walking to a room, 'Music Room 3, are they musicians', that thought was completely dashed when he was thrown into the room and rose pedals seemingly come from everywhere, and the unanimous "Welcome!", is blatantly heard. "Ok, definitely not a music room."

Lukus, Berwald, and Tino were on their way to go get Emil from his class and head to their temporary living spaces. They were almost there when they saw two red heads dash off from out of the class with someone who looks a lot like Emil, but they moved to quickly to confirm that. "The blonde one has been following us the entire day.", Lukus states in his monotone voice.

"Hmm, yes I too have noticed that." Tino replies and looks to Berwald for a response in which he gets a simple "Hm" and a nod. They then all turn and see the blonde kid from their class up close to them staring.

"AHHH, SO AMAZING HOW ALL THREE OF YOU STAY TOGETHER! HOW YOU ALL TALK KNOWINGLY TO EACH OTHER! LET SAY YOU THIS, COME TO MY CLUB, AND I WON'T TAKE NO AS AN ANSWER!", shouted the ecstatic tall blonde, the three of them just stared at him with mixed emotions of confused and absolutely no emotion at all.

Then a tall skinny, black haired boy comes up from behind "Excuse my friend Tamaki here, he just gets over excited over potential new members. Being a member of our club is completely optional, as of now, but are club is supposed to give you a welcoming and tour, so if you could please follow us, your friends should already be there." He starts to walk off in a direction with Tamaki following close behind. The three Nordics glance at each other before following as well. Catching up, Lukus ends up walking side by side the black haired boy and looks at him. "Ah yes, i forgot to mention I am Kyoya," stops in front of a double door, "and welcome to the host club." saying this he glares at Lukus who returns the favor, both of them knowing full well not to trust the other.

In the third-year class, Mathias is sleeping at his desk as he had fallen asleep, just like all the other classes he had. Huni ans Mori both stayed after class, not wanting to leave the foreign exchange student alone in a class. " I think we should bring him to the club, Tamaki said he wanted to meet the new students, that and we can just leave him on the couch so he can finish his nap." comes the adorable voice of Mitsukuni Haninozuka. As expectorated all he got a reply was a simple grunt and nod, followed by Mori picking up the new student and throwing him over his shoulder, but even that did not wake him. They both make their way out and to the host club.

When they get there, they look around to see all the club members, except Haruhi, surrounding four other people who they have never seen before. The host club all turn around to see Huni and Mori. "Huni, Mori, you're back, and with the other exchange student I hope." Tamaki says first before the others were given a chance to respond.

Mori puts Mathias on the spare couch and joins the others. "Yea, but he fell asleep in class and we couldn't wake him, so we brought him here. Good thing too, because you guys brought the others. Do we have them all here?" Huni says to Tamaki.

"Yes, they are all he-" he was interrupted by the doors opening and Haruhi walking in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I was looking for the twins when they ran off with-" she finally notices the extra numbers of people. "and why am I not surprised. Of course you would kidnap them." she looks to the new faces, "Hello, I am Haruhi Fujioka, sorry about the abrupt way they probably brought you guys here." she bows down slightly to show her full apology.

"No no, it ok, thank you for apologizing though, I am Lukas Bondevik."

"I am Tino Väinämöinen." he said with pure joy in his voice.

"'M B'rw'ld 'x'nst'rn'" Berwald mumbled in his hard to understand accent.

"He means to say Berwald Oxenstierna, and I am Emil Steilsson." Emil says saving Haruhi from not learning Berwald's name, "and the one asleep on the couch is Mathias Kohler," he points to the couch with Mathias on it, who is has one leg on the back rest of the couch and another hanging to the ground and is sleeping in a pool of his own drool. "It's in every living things best interest if he stays asleep"

Tamaki then ruins the moment when he exclaims, "Well now that introductions are done, we want YOU to join the HOST CLUB!"

 **I did it, I updated, I am sooooooooooo sorry, i know this is very short, but sorry, i completely for got about this story until i got a review of someone wanting me to continue, so i got my butt out of bed, and started typing, so thank you for giving me motivation to do that,**

 **One more thing, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE feel free to send me ideas, any at all, whether it be relevant to this story or not, send it PM or Review, I don't really care much**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO WAITED AND STAYED WITH ME, AND ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED AND LIKED**

 **THANK YOU**


End file.
